You Belong With Me
by trisha.218
Summary: Title reference is from 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Jackson likes Lilly, but is Lilly really over Oliver? The title should give you the idea of what it might be about. This will have three parts, or chapters. Loliver, Moliver and Lackson!
1. Part 1

_**I've always wanted to do this. To picture an entire episode of HM and show exactly **__**how**__** Lackson should happen. Try to imagine this as an actual episode (whether its a good episode or not, but still:P) I'll add the theme song because I'm trying to set the mood. You can skip it if you want, but it won't feel like the actual thing (maybe it will, but w/e) This is my attempt on writing my own fictional HM episode=) This will have three parts. You know, how episodes on youtube usually has three parts? Except here you have to wait a few days for the other parts;) Oh, and don't worry, I'm still working on my other two fics. I'm gonna finish chapter 5 of Summer in Europe (Argh, I hate it when I accidently put a 'd' instead of a 's':P)and the chapter 3 in Matchmaking Game (I need more reviews for chapter 2. It's not in a C2 cuz its a crossover fic-so, make sure you check it out:)**_

_**R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Lilly was putting her books in her locker, with Oliver right beside her.

"Now, Ollie-pop, you know that I would never want to miss our romantic soap opera marathon, but I have to finish that biology project with Miley." said Lilly.

Miley was walking in the halls, seeing Oliver and Lilly beside her locker, she decided to stop by.

Oliver sighed. "I know. But I'm sure she'd understand if you'd do it another time. This weekend is important to me. I have to find out if Storm and Eric remember their passion for each other after coming out of that coma."

Miley's jaw dropped. She could not believe it. Lilly was going to cancel on her for the fourth time this week.

"Awww. You're so cute, Ollie-pop." Lilly leaned in for a kiss.

"Come here, Lilly-pop." Oliver leaned in towards her.

Miley had a look of disgust on her face. _I think I'm gonna barf._

Lilly pulled away after the kiss. "You know what…I completely forgot that I have tennis practice after school."

Oliver looked at Lilly's schedule that was taped to her locker. "Isn't tennis over? You had a tournament two weeks ago."

Lilly's mind was rushing, while she was trying to think of something else. "…It is over. It's just that…o-our yearbook picture is being taken today and I don't wanna be late for it." she raised her hand to wave quickly. "Bye."

Miley went to her locker, pretending that she had just come. She turned around and faced Oliver "Oh. Hey, Oliver. I didn't see you there. I was just taking some books from my locker. What are the odds of bumping into you here? Considering that you've ditched me for a week, Ollie-pop!" she said the last bit with an angry tone.

Oliver was deep into thought.

Miley snapped her fingers in front of him. "Oliver? Oliver?" she tried to get Oliver's attention. "Oliver!" she yelled in his ear.

Oliver jumped. "Huh?"

Miley crossed her arms "Still thinking about your romantic soap opera marathons?"

Oliver nodded.

"Oliver?"

"I dunno, it's just…"

"What? You don't have basic cable anymore?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "…It's just; things are getting a bit weird for us. It's not like two weeks ago--she doesn't seem like she's all that into me anymore."

Miley looked back on when Lilly made that excuse right after she had kissed Oliver. "Don't worry. I'm sure she still likes Smokin' Oken."

"I guess you're right." He turned his head "If only I liked her as much as she likes me." Oliver started walking away.

Miley opened her mouth, running in front of Oliver. "What a minute. What did you mean by that?"

Oliver shrugged "I guess I'm not feeling it anymore."

Miley opened her mouth and pointed at him. "But you seemed really into her a moment ago."

Oliver put his hands in his pockets. "What can I say? I don't want to hurt her." he whispered in Miley's ear "Who knows what she'll beat me with if I dump her."

Miley put her hand on her heart. "But you two were so good together. Remember the good times? Prom. The beach party."

Oliver looked at the floor and back up. "Well, I've gotta go. Later." he started to walk away.

Miley felt awful about this. She had to find a way to fix it.

[Theme song]

_C'mon!_

_You get the limo out front, ooh  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Ya when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
Who would have thought a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar_

_Whoo!_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know you've got the best of both worlds!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley opened the door to her house. "Lilly!" she knew Lilly was here because her parents were out of town for the week.

Lilly was seen sitting on the couch. She turned around. "Oh. Hey, Miley."

Miley took a seat on the couch "Is this about Oliver?"

Lilly turned around "Wait? How did you know?"

"Please. The tennis excuse?" she flipped her hair. "I used that same excuse when trying to avoid Nose Whistle Wally."

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I don't feel that spark anymore. It was good the first two months, but, I dunno."

The phone began to ring. Miley grabbed it and put it next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, its Oliver." she didn't realize that she accidentally pressed _speaker_ too.

"Uh, hold on a sec." she turned off the speaker and smiled at Lilly. "I'll be right back."

Miley ran out of the room, holding the phone.

Lilly wondered what was so secretive about that phone call. "Phone…phone. Where's the phone?" She looked around the room and found another phone. She picked it up and carefully put it next to her ear.

"C'mon Oliver. I know you still like her."

"Well, the thing is, I don't like her as much as I used to back then. And like I said before, if I dump her, she'll beat me with who knows what."

Lilly's jaw dropped. "Well, if you think about me that way, then I'd rather be single." she pressed _end_ and jumped on the couch.

Miley ran into the room, finding Lilly on the couch, crying. "Lilly, it's not that he doesn't like you, its' just…"

"Save it. I can't believe you talked to him about me behind my back. You should've told me."

"But, didn't you feel the same way?" Miley sat on the couch.

"I'm so out of here." Lilly ran upstairs and went into Miley's room.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley called out.

The door opened a moment later. Jackson and Robby Ray were both soaking wet.

"What happened?" said Miley.

"Its a long story." started Robby Ray.

"You and Lilly had a fight?" asked Jackson.

Miley nodded and ran upstairs. She noticed that her bedroom door was locked. "Lilly?"

"Go away!"

"Lilly, look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Please open the door."

"No! And you can't make me!" said Lilly, sounding like a twelve year old.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley came into the kitchen. Robby looked up "Lilly won't come down?"

"No. I've tried everything. She won't talk to me."

"Maybe I can talk to her." Jackson suggested.

Miley laughed. "Ya, like you would make her feel better."

Jackson mocked her as he usually does "Ya, like you would make her feel better." he said this in a way hardly anyone could understand. Jackson ran up the stairs.

"But…" Miley got cut off.

"Look Miles, Jackson can be very persuasive." said Robby.

Miley sighed "I guess. But if he's not down in a minute or so, I'm going upstairs."

"Lilly?"

Lilly recognized that voice. "Jackson? What do you want?"

"Just open the door."

Lilly opened the door. "Why would _you_ want to make me feel better? And why are you so wet?"

Jackson sat on Miley's bed. "Water balloons. It's a long story. And why wouldn't I try to make you feel better? You're like my sister."

Lilly smiled "I guess so."

"Is this about you and Oliver?" Jackson wiped Lilly's tears away.

"Does everyone know about this?" Lilly fell back on Miley's bed.

Jackson laughed a bit. "It's pretty obvious."

Lilly sat back up. "You think this is funny?" she grabbed onto Jackson's arm, and giving him a Chinese sunburn.

"Ow." he pushed her arm away. "No. Not at all."

Lilly threw her arms in the air "Well, this is great. I've lost my boyfriend, my best friend, and now so called brother is laughing at me."

Jackson looked at Lilly. "Wait. You two broke up?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Miley. She should've told me that Oliver was gonna dump me." Lilly started crying on Jackson's shoulder.

"Well, she just didn't want to hurt you, that's all. And I'm sure Oliver didn't want to hurt you either." he stroked her hair.

Lilly wiped her eyes. "I guess you're right." she tilted her head "Why can't you be this insightful more often?"

"When I really care about someone, I do."

Lilly smiled.

Miley was heading up the stairs. She was wondering what was taking Jackson so long. All he had to do was get her downstairs.

Miley opened the door of her bedroom finding her best friend and her brother kissing. "Lilly?!" gasped Miley.

Lilly and Jackson both looked up. Jackson had a nervous smile and Lilly faked a smile.

"Uh…Hey M-Miley." Lilly stuttered.

_**As I said, there's gonna be three parts..I mean, chapters. Please review. I want to know what you guys think of this 'episode' I added the theme song cuz I want this to be like when you're watching the actual episode, except its more dramatic…well, kinda. I'm still wondering if I got the soap opera character names right (Yes, I know Oliver talked about it in Miley's dream in the episode we all thought Lackson would happen) Oh, and that's another Lackson clue, a lot of things are coming true from that dream. Maybe it'll eventually lead to Lackson finally happening on the show. And if it does, I'll start happy dancing=)  
New favourite Hannah song: Supergirl (OMG I just heard the full version today and I alreay love it. It's so catchy= It's on my ipod! Just felt the need to say it.**_


	2. Part 2

_**Hey guys, here's part two. Sorry, I'm just really busy lately. I've decided to update all my stories since it has been FOREVER since I last updated. I need more reviews. A lot of people had alerted and favorited this story, yet there is only one review? Don't be afraid of speaking…well, typing out your own opinion. I wanna see those reviews!**_

_**Part 2 is gonna be very interesting….**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Miley stepped back a bit and then got a horrified look on her face "Ew! Ew! Ewwww!" she then ran downstairs.

Jackson and Lilly both looked at each other.

Jackson shrugged "She took that pretty well."

Lilly rolled her eyes and headed downstairs "Miley, wait! This isn't what you think!"

Jackson followed her and headed downstairs too.

Lilly bolted right in the room, almost crashing into Miley. "Before you say anything, he was just getting something out of my teeth."

"Lilly…." Miley said quietley.

"What?" Lilly shrugged "At least he'll be ready for dental school."

"Lilly this isn't funny!" Miley snapped.

Lilly crossed her arms and chuckled a bit "Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?"

Jackson came into the room, and tried to sneak out the backdoor.

Miley turned around and pointed at him. "Don't…move." she walked up to Jackson. "What? Just because Lilly and Oliver just broke up means that you should go after my best friend? She's not gonna date some guy who names his nose hairs."

Lilly turned around to face Jackson "You name your nose hairs?"

Jackson smiled "Only the hard to reach ones."

Lilly nodded her head slowly "Ohhhh…"

"Guys!"

Jackson and Lilly both faced Miley.

Miley crossed her arms "Is that why you wanted to break up with Oliver? So that you can date…" she got a disgusted look on her face "…him?"

"I do have a name, you know." replied Jackson.

Lilly turned around and gasped "What? You know I wouldn't do that, how could you even think that?"

"Well, I think you did mean to do that when you planned to break up with Oliver this afternoon." Miley gave Lilly an evil glare.

Lilly walked a few steps forward and returned the evil glare. "Well, you don't have to worry about us, because we are outta here. C'mon Jackson." she took Jackson's hand.

"Sure! Go! I hope you two are very happy together!" Miley turned around and walked to the table.

Robby Ray came down the stairs and looked at the door, then at Miley. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Miley started eating a blueberry muffin.

"Really? So you and Lilly always work things out by yelling at each other?" he picked up a newspaper.

She pushed her plate to the side and sighed. "It's Lilly. She broke up with Oliver and now she's going out with Jackson. It all started at school when Lilly was at her locker…."

About five minutes passed. Robby Ray looked at his watch for the time.

Miley was walking around the room and explaining the whole situation, and acting out the whole thing. "And then Lilly's like 'No! This isn't what it look like!' so then…"

"Is there a faster way of telling this story?" he interrupted.

"The point is, Lilly and Oliver have broken up, and now I think that was because she wanted to go after Jackson." Miley sat on the couch. She turned to her dad. "What do you think I should do?"

Robby walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well, when you're in a situation like this, you should let them work itout it out for themselves." he put his arm around his daughter. "Everything's gonna be alright, bud."

"Wait a minute…" Miley got up from the couch. "I have an idea." she turned around "Instead of letting them work it out for themselves, I think its time for someone _evil_ to step up this time." she walked up to the door and turned the knob, opening it. "Bye dad. I'll take care of everything."

Robby was left sitting on the couch "And I can tell this is not gonna go well." he said to himself, reading the paper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't get her at all sometimes. She knows I would never do that, so why does she think that?" Lilly asked.

Jackson got up and faced Lilly "That's what she does. When something happens that she can't accept, she just blames anyone she can think of. That's how all divas work."

Lilly sighed. "I guess you're right." she saw Oliver walking on the beach with Miley heading to Rico's. Lilly nudged Jackson "Laugh with me."

"Huh?"

"Miley and Oliver's here. Now laugh."

Jackson started to laugh along with Lilly. She looked at Miley and Oliver and hit Jackson's shoulder "Oh Jackson, you're sooo funny." When Miley and Oliver both looked at Lilly and Jackson, she laughed harder. After a minute, Lilly stopped, making sure that Miley and Oliver left. "Thanks Jackson."

"Um, yeah, anytime." Jackson faked a smile.

Rico crossed his arms "Well, if you want this to go according to plan, it's gonna cost you." he opened his palm "Hand it over."

Miley rolled her eyes "Fine." she handed him the money.

Rico grabbed the money and put it in his pocket. "Showtime."

Oliver turned to Miley. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you should really let me and Lilly work this out on our own. And don't you think this a going a bit too far?"

"Nah. And besides, you're sounding like my dad."

Jackson and Lilly were both sitting at the table "Well, at first he wanted to break up with me and then I overheard Miley and Oliver on the phone…."

"Hey guys." Rico joined in.

"Rico not now." Jackson seemed mad. All day he wanted to impress Lilly, but she just can't seem to stop talking about Oliver.

"So Lilly, I hear you and Oliver just broke up?" asked Rico.

Lilly nodded sadly.

Jackson kept on banging his head on the table.

Rico continued "So Jackson, are you feeling better today?"

"Ya. Why wouldn't I?

"I just thought you were still scared after seeing that movie. Well, good thing you had youe blankie with you."

Jackson jumped up and looked at Lilly, who was giggling.

"Rico!" Jackson growled.

"And is it true that you cried during High School Musical 3?"

"RICO!"

Rico patted Jackson on the shoulder "It's okay. I know so many people who cried during those movies."

"Excuse me for a second." Jackson looked at Lilly and then he got up and pushed Rico off the chair.

"Ow!"

"I'll be right back." Jackson wondered why and how Rico knew his most embarrassing moments. The only person who knows is Miley. He then knew who was behind this. Jackson walked to Ricos, where Miley and Oliver were sitting.

"Oh dearest sis."

Miley turned around. "Oh. Shouldn't you be with Lilly and…" she saw Rico with her. "…Rico?"

"I know that you're behind this."

Miley crossed her arms "So what if I did? Call it payback." she turned around.

"For what?"

Miley turned back around "For going after my best friend right after she broke up with Oliver. Lilly is not just another girl for you to date. She's my friend."

"I wasn't going after her. It just happened. All day, I was trying to impress Lilly, but I can't do that now that Rico is telling her that I cried at High school Musical 3 and that I cuddled up with a blankie just this one time."

They both heard Oliver snickering a bit when Miley hit him on the head. Oliver stopped. "I-I mean, that's so not funny."

"Ya…sure." Jackson looked at Miley "Thanks a lot." he started walking away.

Miley turned to Oliver, and saw Oliver giving her a disappointed look. "I told you this was a little too much. I think he really likes her. That's my guess."

Miley gave a wierd look "Naw, really?" she said sarcastically. "Poor Jackson…I had no idea he liked her that much. I just thought she was one of those girls. Oliver, we need a plan."

_**What's gonna happen next? Jackson likes Lilly, but she can't stop talking about Oliver. How is this gonna end? Is it gonna have a Loliver ending or a Lackson ending? Please review! I need to know what you think=)**_


	3. Part 3

_**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated this, so wait no longer! Okay, here is part 3!**_

_**Please R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

"So is everything okay?" asked a concerned Lilly.

"Yeah. Everything's alright." Jackson pulled the seat towards him and sat down.

"Psst…Lily." Miley was calling Lilly over to tell her something.

Lilly looked at Miley and mouthed the word 'Now?'

Miley mouthed the word 'Yes, now. It's important."

Jackson wondered who Lilly was talking to, so he turned around. Seeing Miley, he rolled his eyes, gave a big smile, and signed a big 'L'

Miley gasped and stuck her tongue out. Jackson turned around when he saw Lilly getting up. "Be back in a sec."

Jackson watched the whole thing as he saw Lilly and Miley having a conversation. Jackson tried to read their lips so he at least knew what they were saying, but he couldn't. He saw Miley giving Lilly something and explaining it to her. Lilly nodded and proceeded back to her table.

"What was that all about?" he asked Lilly.

"Oh, nothing." Lilly replied. "Look, I've gotta go. See ya." She smiled at Jackson before leaving the beach. Jackson returned the smile. After she left, he put his head on the table.

Miley pushed Oliver towards Jackson's direction. Oliver took a seat. "What's up?"

Jackson felt that he blew it with Lilly. He's had his chance until _someone _ruined it for him. "Go away, Oken."

Oliver sighed. "Look, I just wanted to invite you to my cousin's wedding." Oliver handed him a map.

Jackson looked at the map. "Dude, this looks like a treasure map."

Oliver took back the map and looked at it "Umm, that's the directions to the wedding….that's today."

"Isn't this a bit short notice?"

Oliver's mind was racing "Yeah. But I've got a hold this last invitation. My parents already gave the invitations to my other cousins. There was one invitation left so…"

Jackson crossed his arms "Why don't you give it to Miley? And why is this pencil-drawn?"

"Well she's invited Lilly to Tracy's party and we're saving on a lot of ink by drawing out the directions. Look, just go. Please? There's gonna be a lot of food." Oliver added.

Jackson took the map "Okay, fine. At least I can drown my misery in chocolate pudding."

Oliver got up "That's the spirit." He handed him another piece of paper.

Jackson looked at it carefully "Wait, isn't this the same invitation to your 2nd cousin's wedding last month?"

"We're reusing paper. It's good for the environment." Oliver rushed towards the shack and gave Miley a thumbs up.

"Super. Now, we have to plan this right. Come on." Miley took Oliver's hand and led him out of the beach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Lilly was putting on some earrings, she looked in the mirror. She couldn't wait until Miley's party. Although, she found it quite strange that she would throw one a week early.

She jumped a bit, out of her excitment, and then skipped out of her room. She decided to eat something before she went out the door. Lilly opened the fridge and took some leftover meat loaf.

"Doesn't someone look nice?" Heather Truscott walked into the room and complimented her daughter. She took some leftover meat loaf out of the fridge. "So, where are you going for Miley's birthday?"

Lilly looked at the map "It looks like a banquet hall of some sort." Lilly put the map on the counter and continued eating her meat loaf.

Heather picked up the map and examined it. "Hmm, interesting." She put it back on the counter "Looks like a treasure map." She gave her daughter a hug. "Well, have fun at Miley's party." She walked out of the room. A few seconds later, she called out, "Don't forget to bring your cell phone."

Lilly looked around for her cell phone for a while. "Okay." She called out. Lilly looked between the sofa cusions. "Now, where did I leave it?" She saw her cell phone on top of the fridge and began to put the sofa cushions back. After that, she proceeded towards the fridge and took her cell phone. Lilly froze and looked at the fridge, she was thinking about getting some more left over meat loaf. '_Well, since I'm here'_ She opened the fridge door and took the last piece of meat loaf. Lilly looked at her watch and began rushing out the door. She went back to the counter, took the 'treasure map' and her purse, then she rushed out the door. Before she closed it, she yelled out "I'm going now. Love ya, bye." She was running while looking at the map in one hand and eating her meat loaf in the other.

Jackson was getting ready for the wedding. He put on his best tux and looked at the clock in his room. He rushed downstairs but approached the fridge first. He opened the door and took out some left over meat loaf. Without closing the fridge door, he rushed out.

Robby Ray came in the room and noticed Jackson opening the door. "Jackson?"

Jackson turned around "I've gotta go now." he replied with his mouth full of meat loaf. Jackson opened the door and rushed out.

Miley came in the room and snickered a bit. "That's probably the first time I've ever seen him rush out like that." She nodded and continued laughing. Miley looked up "Dad, I've gotta go soon, so..."

"...Does it have anything to do with Lilly thinking you have a birthady and Jackson thinking he's going to Oliver's cousins' wedding?" Robby Ray interrupted.

Miley was surprised he caught on so quickly "Wow. That's freaky." She turned around slowly.

"I've heard you over on the phone with Oliver." He walked to the couch and sat down. "Well, bud, I think it's great that you're looking out for your brother like that."

Miley smiled and grabbed her bag "Well, see ya." and rushed out the door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number. She put the phone to her ear, hoping that he would pick up.

"Hey, Miley." answered Oliver.

"I'm coming in a few minutes. Is everything ready?"

"Well....depends what you mean by ready..." Oliver said in a nervous tone.

Miley rolled her eyes. "...Oh sweet nibblets. Look, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. And how did get this banquet hall on such short notice?"

"Hannah has to preform there tomorrow. Now, bye."

Miley continued running. She was so relieved that she gave Lilly and Jackson the 'long way' to get there. She opened the door to her car and got in. Miley turned the key and started the engine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two minutes later, she rushed into the banquet hall. She saw Jackson coming from the other door, which made her panic. She crawled on her knees and hid behind a chair, hoping the Jackson won't see her.

Jackson looked around "How small is this wedding?"

Oliver replied with a high piched, but nervous voice "Very small." He looked around and saw Miley hiding behind a chair.

"Umm, can you get something for me?" Oliver asked.

"Ya, sure." Jackson answered in an unenthusiatic tone.

"I left the bride's bouquet downstairs, can you get it for me?"

Jackson sighed, slowly walking downstairs.

Oliver rushed towards the chair where he saw Miley.

Miley started "This place is no where near ready!" She got up, "C'mon, I'll help you." She saw Lilly "Umm...I think you should hide."

Oliver looked at Miley "Why?" He saw Lilly and screached a bit.

Miley shushed him and pushed him behind the chair.

Lilly noticed Miley beside the chair. "Miley, there you are." She looked around "Are you sure you're ready? Maybe I came too early. I'm sorry."

Lilly gave Miley an idea. "Yes. Yes, you did.." She pushed Lilly a bit. "Now, wait outside and I'll tell you when to come in."

"Um, okay then?"

Miley continued pushing her until she was outside. "Now wait here. You got you're phone?"

Lilly looked in her purse and took it out "Yeah, its right..."

"...Okay perfect, bye." Miley closed the front door.

She ran into the hall "So, we done yet?"

Oliver was on a ladder, putting up a banner saying 'We're really sorry.'

"I can't find the bouquet." Jackson's voice called out. He was heading upstairs.

Miley started to panic. "Look, at least the banner is up. Now HIDE!" she whispered.

Oliver climbed down the ladder as fast as he could, falling on Miley. She pushed him out of the way and got up. She pointed to the table. "Let's hide over there!" She took the microphone that was on a chair and rushed towards the table.

Oliver followed. Seeing Jackson, he dove behind the table. Miley started texting Lilly, saying everything was ready. Miley put away her cell phone, putting it in her purse. "Okay, they haven't seen us yet, so it's all good."

Jackson looked around "Hey, where is the bouquet? I can't find it anywhere."

Lilly opened the door "Miley, are you---" Seeing Jackson, she stopped.

"Lilly?" Jackson squinted his eyes, making sure it was Lilly who stood in front of him.

"Jackson?" Lilly walked closer. "You look...great." she smiled.

"You look pretty hot, yourelf." said Jackson.

Lilly blushed.

"You're here for the wedding too? I thought you were at Tracy's party." asked Jackson.

"No. I'm her for Miley's birthday and since when did you get engaged?" Lilly was a little mad that she had never heard about this until now.

"What? NO. I'm not getting married. This wedding is for Oliver's cousin...or at least I thought it was." he looked at the map.

"I thought this was Miley's birthday." Lilly looked around "Okay what's going on?"

Jackson noticed the banner above them crossed his arms. "I think I might have a clue..."

Miley and Oliver jumped out, statling them both.

"We wanted to make it up to you." Miley started.

"Make it up to me?" Lilly asked.

Jackson smiled "I think I know why."

Miley ran towards the stage, holding the mic. "I wanted to dedicate this song to my annoying abnoxious brother and my best friend." She started singing 'One in a Million.'

Jackson faced Lilly "May I have this dance?"

Lilly smiled "Sure."

Oliver was just standing there, watching his ex girfried dance with one of his best friends. There wasn't an ounce of jelousy, because he's already fallen for someone else. Another best friend. He decided it was time. Oliver walked on stage and approached Miley. She turned around, still singing.

"Look, Miley..." Oliver started.

She stopped singing for the time being.

Oliver continued "I've wanted to say this for a long time, but I couldn't since I was with Lilly..."

Without realizing, the mic was still on. Lilly and Jackson stopped dancing to hear what Oliver wanted to say. "...I-I like you. I've really liked you for a while now...but..."

Miley smiled. Without taking another second, she kissed him.

Lilly rested her head on Jackson's shoulder "Aww."

Miley and Oliver broke apart as soon as they heard clapping. They saw Lilly jumping and clapping, giving them both a thumbs up. Jackson was making that 'you're crazy' sign, just for fun.

Miley grabbed Oliver's hand and ran off stage, still holding her mic. "Y'all know the hoedown throwdown?"

"Yup." Lilly answered.

"A little bit." said Oliver.

Jackson just nodded.

"Okay then...Here we go,

Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)

1,2,3,  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the Bar-be-que show  
And tell you how to move  
If your five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do (woah-woah)

Pop it, lock it (This is where the credits start showing on screen, lol)  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot in  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

**_Well, how did you like it? Lol, I had to add some sort of ending, so I chose this:) I, myself, also know how to dance to this (to be honest, its one of the only dances I know)  
_****_So..Long chapter-yes. Tell me what you think and leave a review....if you dare (LOL, sorry, its almost halloween so I wanted to say that. I'm crazy.)  
Aww, cute Lackson/Moliver chapter, dontchya think?_**


End file.
